deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Credit Shop
The Shop sells exclusive, limited release items, and normal items. However, the items are not bought with in-game money. Users must use credits to buy items from The Shop. Items The shop sells some of the rarest items in the game, including the USAS, Alpha Bull, M60, and Grinder chainsaw. While all can and have been found, it is much more simple to buy them from the Shop. While items can be bought in the Shop, there are some which you can only find in your exploits in the inner city, like food, medication, misc items, as well as weapons and armours. The Items available in the shop are: *Low Level Equipment, encompasses the 50-100 Credit range. *Medium Level Equipment, encompasses the 150-500 Credit range. *High Level Equipment, encompasses the 500-1,000 Credit range. *Elite Level Equipment, encompasses the 1,500-12,000 Credit range. *Every kind of Ammunition in Dead Frontier in the largest possible stacks, ie. 800 for .32, 200 for grenades. Ammunition costs between 10-30 credits per stack. All levels of equipment bought from the Shop are Master Crafted with a 4/4/4 stat bonus for all weapons available and a 10/10 stat bonus for all armour available. Miscellaneous The Shop sells an exclusive stat reset for 500 credits. The Shop also sells a Surgeon service (appearance reset) for 500 credits, as well as a Profession Change (class, sex, and appearance reset) for 5000 credits. The Shop also sells the exclusive "Gold Membership" for $7.95 a month. Benefits include: *A constant +25% Exp Bonus *Massively improved looting chances *Huge discounts on all credit shop items (stat reset for only 200 credits!) *200 free credits every single month *Access to exclusive Gold Member Only forums *Try new features before they're officially released *Set a custom forum title of your choice *Priority technical support -quoted from the Dead Frontier Credit Shop Extra Items & Special Services There are some items and features that are not available at the current credit shop. These items may appear in the future, but currently they can be only obtained by sending a support request with the required number of credits in-hand. Cost: 8000 credits Ghost Ammo gives you 15,000 rounds of the ammo of your choice a day, every day (except grenade rounds which is 7,500 rounds a day). Each new day starts at 08:00 am GMT (03:00 am EST). Please note that you'll have to wait until the start of the first new day before you'll get your first batch of ammo. Also, for a cost of 500 credits, Ghost Ammo may be changed from one kind of ammo to another. Cost: 4000 credits Rebellion is a modified VSS Vintorez. It requires only 40 rifle skill in order to use instead of the normal 100. The Forsaken Titanium Blades are the only paired weapons in the game. They have no melee or strength requirements and "Average Attack Speed" instead of "Very Slow Attack Speed". This means that they have twice the attack speed of a normal katana. Cost: 2000 credits This allows you to change your account name. Obviously you can't choose a name that is already taken by another account. Cost: 50 credits An account reset (Currently Unavailable) allows you to restart your character from scratch. You will return to level 1 and 0 exp, and be able to choose your class again. Please note that any credit, cash or items on the account will be lost, so transfer anything you wish to keep to an alt before sending a DF Admin a PM requesting an account reset. Elite Shop The Shop also contains a mysterious section called the Elite Shop. Currently, the Elite Shop is the only place to buy the powerful Dusk weapons; the Dusk Razor, Dusk Kris, Dusk Enforcer, and the armours, Dusk Mesh and Dusk Reactive. It is only available to the #1 survivor and player killer of a given week, and the items inside are bought with in-game money. There is also an option to buy a Dusk Helmet, which currently has no known effect on the player besides cosmetic changes. Edición limitada de artículos The store from time to time sells limited edition items that are only available during a short period of time. Other Important Info About The Shops And Credits If you purchase credits the auto account deletion is terminated on your account, so you won't lose your account ever. This only works if you purchased credits after August of 2008. It does not matter how many or if you run out. This only works if you buy credits straight from Dead Frontier. Buying credits from another player will not have the same effect. Credit Shop Prices & Discounts The credit shop sells a variety of items, mainly equipment and ammunition with the occasional other item in there. This is a list of all current shop item offers and the discounts for Gold Members for each of them. Every Weapon comes with +4/+4/+4 and every Armour with +10/+10 Bonuses when bought through the shop, which represents a semi-godcraft. Aside from the Credit Shop, almost all other things that can be bought with credits do not get cheaper for Gold Members. Category:Shop